The Hearts Wish
by theDarksHiddenOne
Summary: Sasuke has finally returned. But at what cost. And what does he really think of his old pink haired teammate? What will happen when Sasuke finally faces the elders? R&R. Rated M for lemons....
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1. **

**sigh I know I must: I do not own Naruto and char.**

Sakura watched him. Its been 6 months since his return and nothing more then a hello has come from his mouth. He wouldn't even look at her. Sakura had so many questions left unanswered and yet he wouldn't stay alone with her for longer then a few seconds. What was up with him? She asked Naruto numerous times to talk to him. Thats the only person he seems to talk to anymore but he wouldn't even talk to Naruto about her. Her name comes up and he quickly leaves the subject. Sasuke looked her direction and Sakura didn't move. She had to know why. No matter what the cost. Sasuke silently walked forward following Naruto. Sakura watched him behind the leaves.

"Why are you watching me?" asked Sasuke as he quickly speed behind her.

Sakura took a deep breath hoping it was just her imagination. He stood behind her. It wasn't. Sakura stood up with Sasuke just watched her. 'She is so beautiful.' thought Sasuke.

"You wont talk to me. You wont say a word to or about me. I need to know why! Why, Sasuke!" yelled Sakura quickly getting to the point. She was his teammate. She wasn't obsessed with him anymore. She didn't need his love. She needed to know why he, after returning to Konoha, he wouldn't talk or look at her.

"Sakura.." started Sasuke.

"Well? You won't even look at me! I asked Naruto to talk to you about me and you do everything in your power to avoid me!" yelled Sakura.

"Sakura.." started Sasuke again.

"I'm tired of this Sasuke! I want you to talk to me! I was your teammate you know! I helped you some of the time and I'm not weak anymore! Whats your problem with me Sasuke?! I just want to know why..."

Sasuke cut Sakura off with a deep passionate kiss. Sakura, extremely shocked, stood there slowly falling into his arms. Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck while Sasuke grabbed her waste. Sakura broke the kiss gently.

"Sasuke.."

"I'm sorry I've been avoiding you. I was afraid of what will happen when I am forced to brave the elders. Seeing you now took my breath away. I just wanted to protect you. I have always cared for you, Sakura."

Sakura leaned in and kissed him. It was everything she imagined it to feel like. She did still love him. She hated to admit it to herself after all this time.

"Sasuke, I lo..." started Sakura.

"SASUKE!" yelled Naruto ruining the whole moment. Sasuke took a deep breath looking at Naruto. "What are you doing?"

"NAR.." started Sakura.

"Sakura." interrupted Sasuke. "Stay up tonight." With that Sasuke walked towards Naruto not looking back at Sakura.

_**That Night**_

Sakura stayed up like Sasuke asked. She knew exactly what Sasuke had on his mind. Sakura paced the floor.

'Do you want this Sakura?' asked inner-sakura.

'I don't know.' replied Sakura.

'It wouldn't be your first with with him.'

'Yeah, I know.'

'Or with anyone else, but do you remember last time?'

'Yes, I remember he got up and left before we even woke up...'

'YES!'

'He wouldn't do it again.'

'Yes, he would. Its still Sasuke!'

'So...'

'You know sex isn't something to be taken lightly.'

'Yeah, I know.'

'And you want to do it with him again anyway?!'

'Yes.'

'You sure?'

'300 sure.'

'You...'

'Look, I'm 19 years old. I'm old enough to know what I want and what I don't want. I have loved Sasuke since the day I met him. He has and is everything I have always wanted.'

'Ok, Sakura, If your sure..'

'JUST SHUT UP!'

Sakura walked into her room. It was 12:30 and still no Sasuke. Maybe he wasn't coming. Maybe he just wanted to mess with her mind. He was leaving soon...to face the elders...Sakura turned her back on the balcony. He wasn't coming. Sakura walked over to her couch. She layed down gently. 'He isn't coming...'

"Sakura..." said a voice that Sakura recognized instantly.

"Sasuke." Sakura replied as she quickly looked over the the balcony. Without a doubt, it was him. He actually came. Sakura just watched him as he walked up to her and fiercely kissed her. Sakura replied deeping the kisses. Sasuke pulled her closer to him to deepin the kiss. He licked her lips asking for permission to enter. Sakura replied by opening her mouth a little. Sasuke's tongue quickly explored her mouth. Sakura let out a slight moan. This turned him on a little more. He felt his man hood stand quickly up.

**Lemons start here for those who don't like it!**

Sasuke gently lifted Sakura and layed her down on the couch laying on top of her. He started to nibble on her neck making Sakura become more and more wet as she let out a slight moan. She has never felt anything like this before. Last time they had sex, it was just something quick but this was something amazing. She let out a slight moan. Sasuke wanted to hear more of this. He quickly ripped off her shirt reveling her body. Sasuke studied it with is hands memorizing every curve making Sakura want more. Sasuke, kissing her neck, unclipped her bra and threw it aside. He started to kiss his way down to her breast. He massage one breast and nibbled and kissed the other making Sakura wetter and wetter. The knot in her stomach getting tighter and tighter. Sakura let out another moan. Sasuke came up and passionately kissed her his hand still on her breast. She wrapped her arms around him and quickly, wanting to see him, she took off his shirt. She looked at his muscular body. His chest hard, with a six pack. Sasuke smiled at Sakura studying him. He went down and started to kiss her neck again. Sakura gently removing his pants while he was doing so. He finished what she was doing and thew his pants aside. Sakura looked at his naked body. 'Its so huge.' thought Sakura as she looked at his manhood. Sasuke smiled as Sakura started to move her hands around him. Her hands moved down to his manhood and started to pump. Sasuke growled a little and kissed Sakura so passionately. Sakura, wanting to please him, went down and started to suck. Sakura sighed never feeling anything so amazing like this. He wanted to just cum in her mouth but he tried to restrain. Sakura looked at and saw the pleasure she was giving him in his eyes. She started to pump a little more until he couldn't restrain any longer. He let it all go into her mouth. She swallowed every bit of it. Sasuke came down to Sakura and started to kiss her letting their tongues fight for dominance. Sasuke kissed his wan from her neck to her breast to her stomach, undoing her shorts once down there he gently removed her shorts and panties from her leaving her sex wide open. Sasuke came down and started to tease her by gently licking the outside of her sex. Sasuke looked up at Sakura and saw her in slight pleasure. He inserted a finger in her. Sakura moaned. He started to move it around, and in her. The knot in her stomach getting tighter and tighter. Sakura let out another moan. Sasuke entered another finger and started to move faster. Sakura started to cum around his fingers. The smell was taunting him. He went down and started to lick all of her cum up causing her to cum even more. Sakura let out a louder moan. This caused Sasuke to want her even more.

"Sasuke..." she moaned.

Sasuke came up to her in respond and started to kiss her soft lips. Then, he inserted his manhood in her. She moaned even louder.

'When did Sasuke get so good at sex?' thought Sakura as she moaned.. 'Oh my god. This is amazing.'

Sasuke started to go in and out of her. The knot in her stomach was getting tight again.

"Oh my God...Sasuke!" screamed Sakura in pleasure.

Sasuke straddled her hips and started to go faster and harder in her.

"Sasuke...harder.." moaned Sakura.

Sasuke did as he was asked. He went harder and harder in her until he was going at an insane speed. The knot in her stomach was about to bust. Sakura moaned louder and louder. The knot busted which caused Sakura to let out a screaming moan. Not long after that, Sasuke came all inside of her. He fell beside her wiped out.

**Lemons End Here!**

Sasuke layed beside her. Sakura looked at him. She starred into his onyx eyes and smiled. Sakura moved closer to him. He reached out and held her in his arms. There was barely in inch between them.

"I love you..." she whispered. " I don't except you to respond, but I mean it, Sasuke. I love you..."

Sasuke's heart stopped. He looked down at Sakura whom was so wiped out she has fallen asleep already. Sasuke knew he was facing the elders tomorrow. He couldn't be with her. He was either going to be banished or killed. Either way. Sakura had to move on from him. Sasuke looked down at her. He had to get back with Naruto before he freaked out...but maybe. Just for tonight. He would hold her. He squeezed her closer to him. He could feel her breath onto his chest. Sasuke gently pushed her away from him. He put back on his cloths and took another look at Sakura asleep on his couch.

"Sakura..." started Sasuke. He gently kissed her lips making sure he didn't wake her. "I love you too.." He whispered. With that he jumped out of the window leaving the only person in the world he knew he could ever love...

--

**Well, I really hope you like this. I kinda worked on it a little harder then I normally do. I really don't know if its anything great and all but I hope you like it. Please tell me what you think and no flames. Thanks!!**

--DarksHiddenOne


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I do now own Naruto and Char...**

**Bold is Inner**

' is thoughts'

_Previously_

_"Sakura..." started Sasuke. He gently kissed her lips making sure he didn't wake her. "I love you too.." He whispered. With that he jumped out of the window leaving the only person in the world he knew he could ever love..._

Sakura woke up that morning. She rolled over hoping to touch warm skin of the man she loved. Nothing. Sakura stood up and looked next to her.

'Maybe it was all just a dream.' Sakura sat up in her bed and looked at her apartment.'No. I couldn't have been a dream. My cloths are all over the place. Plus, I'm naked...' She stood up and walked to the bathroom. 'Shower, then I'm going to see Naruto. Sasuke would be there if anywhere...' She quickly took a shower and put on her normal cloths.

* * *

Sasuke woke up remembering the night before. He knew deep down inside that Sakura would have to move on. He wasn't going to be here for long. He closed his eyes and let a single tear fall from his face thinking about her loving another like she did him just last night. He felt his heart tear, but he was a Uchiha. He wouldn't let her know how he felt. He had to let her move on. She loved him. That was all he needed to keep going, for now anyway.

"TEME WAKE UP!" yelled Naruto.

"WHAT!" demanded Sasuke.

"I'm about to leave but don't forget that you will be seeing the elders tomorrow. Be ready." replied Naruto.

Sasuke remained silent.

"I hope everything works out." Naruto said quietly before Sasuke heard him walk out of the house.

He was right. The elders at noon...he would be forced to face judgment. If he could only talk to Tsunade. Maybe she could convince the elders to loosen up the punishment. Or maybe she hated him just as much as everyone else in the village. That guy named Sai seemed to hate him the most. Sasuke didn't even really know him.. He had to talk to Tsunade. It was his only hope...

* * *

Sakura walked up to the Anbu Center. She knew that Naruto would be coming soon. She needed to talk to Naruto. Just Naruto. She hoped that Naruto would hurry considering she had to get to work. Not long after her arrival, Naruto arrived.

"Sakura-chan..." started Naruto a little confused.

"Was Sasuke at your house last night?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah. He was. I think he went to talk to Granny..." replied Naruto ducking his head excepting to get hit on the head by Tsunade just showing up out of now where, or Sakura getting mad at him for calling her teacher that...again.

"I wish you would stop calling her that. She really isn't that old!" replied Sakura standing there with no hint of anger.

"Whats on your mind?" asked Naruto knowing something was bothering her.

"Its...Its nothing..." started Sakura.

"Sakura, you know you can talk to me about anything." replied Naruto as he placed his hand on her shoulder for comfort.

"I know...Naruto..."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything." Sakura replied before she ran off to go to work before Lady Tsunade threw a hissy fit for her being late.

* * *

Sasuke layed in bed still. His mind on what was going to happen. What if Tsunade couldn't help him. The elders would for sure execute him or banish him. He hoped to get execute him. He would rather be dead then live for another day without Sakura. "Sakura..." he whispered to himself. Her name so sweet from his lips. Sasuke took a look up. He had to make sure that Sakura would move on from him. She would have too. Could he really just push her in the arms of another guy. No. He tried that when they were younger. She was stubborn. Maybe he didn't want her to forget him. He wanted her all to himself...but he couldn't have her. What if the elders did something that made Sakura regret having him in her life. Banishment. Execution. or Worse...but he cared for Sakura. Liked? No. It was too small of a word that didn't have the feeling Sasuke was looking for. No. Sasuke loved her. Sasuke wanted her all to himself. To keep her away and safe. To see her everyday for the rest of his pitiful life. He needed her. But what if she didn't need him? He had to prove to her in some way that he loved her...but wasn't last night enough. No. He left her before she even woke. That wasn't such a great move but he had to do it so Naruto wouldn't ask too many questions. But then again, Naruto probably would've been happy to see the two together. Sasuke looked out towards his window on the East side of the room. A small pendent shining in the sunlight on the desk near the window. That was it. He knew what he had to do. Sakura WAS training under Tsunade. That meant that he might be able to run into her. He put on his cloths and grabbed the metal pendent shaped into the Uchiha symbol and walked out the door knowing what he was going to do...kind of...

* * *

**Ok. Thats the end of that chapter. Its ok. I don't know. It really isn't my opinion. Its all yours. I hope you like it. Sorry its so short and please excuse any grammer or spelling mistakes. I just wrote it. Thanks to those who have reviewed so far. Evil Tobi and Nik. Nik, just keep reading and you'll see. ). Please no flames and tell me what you think!!**

--DarksHiddenOne


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I do not own Naruto and char.**

_Previously_

_Sasuke looked out towards his window on the East side of the room. A small pendent shining in the sunlight on the desk near the window. That was it. He knew what he had to do. Sakura WAS training under Tsunade. That meant that he might be able to run into her. He put on his cloths and grabbed the metal pendent shaped into the Uchiha symbol and walked out the door knowing what he was going to do...kind of..._

Sakura walked into Lady Tsunade's office. As naturally, she was out cold with empty sake all around her. Sakura sighed and looked around the office. Things weren't going to be the same anymore. She loved Sasuke but could she still love him after EVERYTHING he put her through. First with telling her that she was pathic and annoying when she was younger. Then with leaving her out of no where causing her to cry for numerous nights. Then, having sex with her but leaving her alone when she asked him to come back to the village with her and Naruto. Then, coming back to the village and ignoring her with finally having sex with her and leaving her once again. Maybe she was stupid and Sasuke only wanted her for sex. Maybe Sasuke never loved her. Maybe he..

"Sakura?" asked a voice from behind.

"Hello Shizune." replied Sakura as she turned around.

"Didn't Tsunade tell you?" asked Shizune.

"Um. Tell me what?"

"You have the day off today. Work is low and Tsunade wanted you to stay with your team mates. She even considered taking Naruto off work but, you know Naruto."

"Did Tsunade really want that or did you tell her it would be a good idea..."

"I might have hinted it."

"Can I go check in anyway?"

"Yes, you can but work is slow these days. Not much as been going on you know. Just simple things.."

"I'll go check things out anyway. Thank you!" said Sakura as she walked away.

'Work IS really slow these days. I guess it should be a good thing. Nothing major has happened. Only the minor things accidents and stuff. I guess I should be happy that work is slow. Right? That means less to worry about.'

**Your bored.**

'I'm fine.'

**Your bored and you know it.**

'Fine. I'm bored.'

**And you love Sasuke.**

'I...'

**YOU LOVE UCHIHA SASUKE!**

'So what if I do..'

**Did you just agree with me?**

'Yeah I did.'

**Wow.**

'What?'

**You rarely agree with me**.

'I know. But Sasuke doesn't love me. After all he put me through I should hate him.'

**You should, but you don't.**

"Sakura.." said a voice.

"Sasuke.." replied Sakura.

"I'm sorry." whispered Sasuke. Sakura barley heard him. But she heard him.

"The great Uchiha Sasuke is apologizing." smirked Sakura.

"Sakura..." started Sasuke. He looked at her.

"You face the elders tomorrow?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah." replied Sasuke. "Sakura.." started Sasuke as he walked up to her. Sakura starred at him. Sasuke wrapped his arms pulling her to him.

"Sasuke.." she whispered.

"I love you." he replied taking her hands. His onyx eyes looked deep into her emerald ones. Sakura's heart was racing. He kissed her softly on the lips and walked away.

Uchiha Sasuke just told her that he loved her.

Sakura looked down at what was placed in her hands. It was a pendent carved into the Uchiha symbol with the carving '_For Always and Ever_.' Sakura felt tears slip down her face.

--

**Sorry it took me so long to write up this chappie. It wasn't really what I excepted it to be but its ok. It should be better and longer later on. Sorry this chappie is so short. It could be a while before I update next, but I will as soo as I possibly can. Band camp started and I gotta start getting stuff for school. Ugh. Well, I'll up date soon! I hope you like it! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Thanks! and Thanks to my readers and reviewers!**

--DarksHiddenOne


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

**Sorry all, I do not own any Naruto char. :(**

_Previously_

_"You face the elders tomorrow?" asked Sakura.__  
__  
__"Yeah." replied Sasuke. "Sakura.." started Sasuke as he walked up to her. Sakura starred at him. Sasuke wrapped his arms pulling her to him.__  
__  
__"Sasuke.." she whispered.__  
__  
__"I love you." he replied taking her hands. His onyx eyes looked deep into her emerald ones. Sakura's heart was racing. He kissed her softly on the lips and walked away.__  
__  
__Uchiha Sasuke just told her that he loved her. __  
__  
__Sakura looked down at what was placed in her hands. It was a pendent carved into the Uchiha symbol with the carving 'For Always and Ever.' Sakura felt tears slip down her face._

**Present**

The night went by too quickly for him. Soon enough he would face the elders and everything would change. Sasuke would have to leave his home and village one way or another. Without Sakura. Sasuke walked to the window and let the drifting moon see him. His eyes began to fill with tears. Tears he knew he could cry...alone. Sasuke slowly went to his clothing and patiently but them on hoping he could spar more time with Sakura. Even if she did hate him.

* * *

Sakura woke up most of the night either hungry or needing to puke. Neither was too good. Being a medical nin meant she knew everything she needed to know about her condition; and being who she is, she couldn't be what she thought she was, but she might have no choice. Sakura looked at the clock. It was 5:00 A.M. Sasuke's trial was at 7. Two more hours that she knew would go by swiftly. Sakura started to cry. Sasuke would either be banished or killed. Either one wouldn't satisfy her. She would have no choice but to be alone.

"Sakura..." she heard. The voice softened her soul and her acing heart. Sakura didn't even have to turn around. She could hear his heart beat, her heart in unison with his.

Sasuke looked at his love. She was weeping and he hated seeing her like this. 'Is she crying over me?' He hoped not. Being apart from her hurt bad enough, but if she was weeping over him, that meant she still loved him. That would be better then anything but would hurt more then anything knowing he is hurting the one he loves and the one whom loves him.

"...Sasuke..." she let the name slip from her lips. He walked over to her and wrapped her in his arms. Sakura closed her eyes letting his send fill her body. "I love you too." she whispered just loud enough for him to hear her. Sasuke smiled while letting a single tear leak from his eyes. He wouldn't let her see him cry. Uchihas are stronger then that, but he was in love with a woman he couldn't be with and that was stronger then any Uchiha name. Sakura let a few tears sneak out as well. Sasuke looked deep into her emerald eyes. His onyx ones searched for any sign of hatred or disgust and found none. His heart leaped. Sakura smiled a smile that stretched from ear to ear when the Uchiha whipped away the tears and gently kissed her lips. At that moment Sasuke knew.

Uchiha Sasuke was beyond any means in love with Haruno Sakura.

Sasuke gently kissed her cheeks and, then, her lips. Sakura kissed him passionately knowing this might be the last time she would ever kiss Uchiha Sasuke.

The last two hours went by like seconds to the two lovers. Sakura looked at him with tears in her eyes. Sasuke wanted to cry. He needed Sakura, but she wouldn't be with him. There was a quiet knock on the door. Silently, Naruto came in. The morning was dark. Even the sky knew the brokenness of this day. Naruto sighed.

"Its time to go." he said with a heavy heart. Sasuke took one last look at Sakura, whispered he loved her, and left. Naruto looked at his best friend. She gave a weak smile. Naruto slowly shut the door. Sakura cried.

* * *

Sasuke approached the elders. The ANBU left. Probably guarding the exits.

"Uchiha Sasuke, "started one of the elders directly in front of him. "You have been charged for murder of fellow Konoha ninjas, being involved with one of the leading villains, and abandonment of the village. Is there anything you would like to state before we reach your judgment?"

Sasuke just put his head down. No reply came from his mouth. All he could thing about was Sakura. One last time he told her he loved her. One last time he held her and kissed her lips. He only wished, he could have more time with her. Sasuke remained silent. He wanted to cry, but he needed not to show any emotion. Thats what Uchihas do. Take their punishments to the fullest extent, and be strong doing so.

"Very well." replied the elder. Some of the elders looked at him in disgust. Some with pity, but they all knew the punishments for the crimes he did.

* * *

"Sakura?" asked Naruto after he delivered Sasuke to the elders. Sakura was on the floor crying. She couldn't even stand without the pain in her heart. Naruto looked at her. This was killing him. Seeing his best friend on the floor like that. Naruto walked over took her and placed one arm around her.

"Sakura..." whispered Naruto. Sakura looked up at him, tears spilling from her eyes. "Do you want to see Sasuke's trial?" Sakura looked at him.

"Y...y...yes..." she cried. Sakura knew that if she went to the trial, it would hurt more then anything, but she needed to see him and know what was going on. She needed to know the truth.

Naruto took her hand and helped her up as he lead her towards the building.

"Sakura, you need to keep quiet. I'll be right next to you." said Naruto as he handed her an ANBU mask. She placed it on her face along with the ANBU robe. Naruto walked past the guards and went to the inside upstairs door to 'guard' it, with Sakura. Sakura watched him. Sasuke was looking at his feet. Lady Tsunade was talking with the elders. Sasuke didn't reply to any question asked of him. He just looked at the ground ready for any punishment; that killed Sakura. Sakura wanted to scream, to defend him, but she couldn't. She had to keep her cover.

"Uchiha Sasuke. We have just been informed that you came willingly and stayed willingly along Uzumaki Naruto. You held no hostile for 6 months. For this, we will deduct your punishment from Execution to Banishment for 7 years start immeditly. You may have no contact with anyone in Konoha and you may not come within 100 yards of Konoha. You may return on this date 7 years from now. Dismissed." announced the head elder.

'7 years. 7 years without him. 7 years without his touch. 7 years without his kiss. 7 years with you, Sasuke.' thought Sakura. She wanted to cry, but Naruto grabbed her arm. She owe most forget. Sakura was undercover as an ANBU. Sakura followed Naruto as they guarded Sasuke to the North gate of Konoha.

"Sakura," whispered Naruto as she walked behind him. He said it loud enough for none of the other ANBU to hear but enough for Sasuke to hear.

'Sakura is in the ANBU? Well, I'm a little shocked but not that bad.' thought Sasuke

"Yeah?" she replied.

"I'm going to let to walk with the front of Sasuke. Talk to him." he said as he walked behind Sakura; Sakura walked to the front of Sasuke. What should she say? They swiftly reached the front gate. Some ANBU had his supplies at the gate. Sasuke had to do something now that he knew his love was in the ANBU.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes?" she whispered as they approached the front gate.

"I love you."

"I love you, Sasuke." she got to whisper before Sasuke was out of Konoha with his stuff and the gates closing. That was the last time Sakura saw her love.

* * *

**Well, sorry all. I know I took forever to update this but I have a good reason. Besides the fact that I had school, band, and other junk, I had to evacuate from Hurricane Ike. We got hit. And bad. Hurricane Ike just slammed my little town. Now, I've been told that my house is a reck. All my friends are ok that stayed but my house isn't and I can't go back for a while.Well, please, everyone pray for my little town and all those affected by Hurricane Ike. Well, I would write more, but Hurricane on my mind. Just keep us in your toughts. I'd like a home to go home too. I'll try to update soon once all of this mess is clear and my mind isn't on it. Also, THIS NEXT CHAPPIE WILL BE LONGER. I will have a good chappie up. I promise you guys. I'm just trying to update all of my stories. Thanks to all of my readers and reviewers! I love you guys so much. I hope none of ya'll have lost intrest in my stories. Thanks!**

--DarksHiddenOne


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

***sigh* I do not own Naruto and his char. Some other person does...if I did....there would be a lot more changes!**

Sakura woke up. The memories of the past haunted her still. Her heart was still broken, even after the many attempts her friends made to help her. Sakura let some tears slip.

"Mommy?" whispered a little girl.

"Yes, Rin?" replied Sakura.

"I had a bad dream." replied the raven headed little girl.

'She looks so much like him.' thought Sakura. The little girl's onyx eyes searched her mother's. Sakura cuddled with the little girl. Slowly, Sakura and Rin drifted off into sleep.

It's been 5 years since Sasuke left leaving a pregnant Sakura. Many people either look at the little girl with disgust, being a daughter of a banished ninja, or looked at her with pity because she resembled Sasuke so much. The little girl had Sakura's brightness and face but she had her father's quietness, raven hair, and onyx eyes. Tomorrow would be Rin's 4th birthday, again without her daddy and every birthday when the little girl looked at her cake, she looked with a little hint of sadness for a little girl. Ever since she was 2 years old and understood that her daddy was away, or was ridiculed by the other kids about her daddy being banished, she wished and wished for her daddy to come home.

"Come on, Rin make a wish!" smiled Sakura as she placed the little girls pink birthday cake in front of her.

Rin closed her onyx eyes and wished, then, blew out her candles. Rin didn't have many friends. Most people thought of her as a mistake; thought Sakura to be a traitor in being in sexual contact with Sasuke, and thought Rin to be just a plain out mess. She was going to destroy the village and end up like her father. Naruto related to the little girl better than any of them. He loved her just as any person might. He cared for her the best he knew how, but he could never replace her dad. Sasuke did was he was supposed to, but it was too late. 2 more years would be too long. Rin smiled at her mother.

She had her father's smile. She was beautiful in her own little way. She looked so much like Sakura but Rin had so much of her father in her, there was no way she could be claimed as anyone else's daughter. Sakura wouldn't have it any other way anyway.

Everyone clapped and smiled. Hinata's little blonde 3 ½ years old blonde son cried for some cake. Sakura cut the cake and passed them out to the entire guest.

"What did you wish for, Rin?" asked Sakura as she handed her little girl a piece of her cake.

"But mommy, it won't come true if I tell you." She smiled.

"Oh, come on. You can tell your own mother." Sakura smiled.

"I wished for a daddy." Rin said in a slight voice. "And not just any daddy. MY daddy."

Sakura sighed, then smiled hugging her little girl.

The next two years slipped away too quickly.

Sakura walked down the street ok Konoha holding her little girl's hand. Rin jumped happily along wearing her dark blue dress with the Uchiha symbol on the back. She was an Uchiha, why not be proud of it? The 6 year old smiled at her mother. She _**was**_ proud of it. Sakura saw sight of two blondes.

"Daddy, can I go say hi? Can I , Daddy? Can I?!" begged the 5 year old.

"Go ahead Nichika. Just be careful." Replied Naruto.

"Hi RIN!" called Nichika as he ran to his best friend.

"Hi Nichika!" smiled Rin as she hugged her blonde friend. The two held hands as they made their way to their class.

Sakura smiled. Rin didn't have many friends in her class, but Nichika, and Chun, Neji and Tenten's eldest daughter, became close friends with the outsider.

"Sakura…" whispered Naruto.

"Yes, Naruto." Replied Sakura as she watched the two.

"Today…" he started

"Oh! I'm going to be late. I gotta meet Sai." Smiled Sakura.

"Sasuke is supposed be here today." Sighed Naruto.

* * *

_**Sasuke's POV**_

I looked around my home where I once lived. There was nothing. No sight of anyone or anything. I remained in the Sand for 4 of the 7 years but I couldn't take it anymore. This place was killing me. It was too hot and the only reason I remained here was for the thought of Sakura. The thought of her. Her beautiful face. My heart never beat for anyone like this before. It was killing me the thought of being away from her. The seconds felt like minutes, minutes like days, days like years, and years like centuries. I kept quiet most of my time here but nothing seemed to make me able to escape her in my mind. I dreamt of her. I just needed to see her, but I knew I couldn't I could easily break the defenses of Konoha and escape with her but she wouldn't just leave and abandon her village like that. I only did out of drive of my brother. Now, all I need is her. My dobe of a friend was right. I did love her.

Gaara was doing quite a good job here, but I didn't pay that much attention. I really didn't visit him, just as I thought. He was usually busy and didn't need to talk to anyone like me. I just wanted to see Sakura. Even a picture would suffice, but Gaara couldn't obtain anything like that. It would be kind of strange for me to write a letter, in my mind anyway, and for me to ask anyone to just go and take a picture, that's just out of character of me. I just miss her. I knew it from the moment I left her so many years ago that I loved her. I had to do what I had to do. I left her twice in hopes she'd forget and leave, when it ended up being myself who couldn't stay away. I know I love her. Yes, Uchiha Sasuke is madly and utterly in love with Haruno Sakura. How much is like asking someone what water taste like. I hated this emotion. I could be out doing something of my life but here I am wasting my life in Suna to see her. I need something.

I walked up to Gaara and saw him fixed up and reading to depart somewhere. He seemed serious but that's what Gaara always looks like. He looked at me.

"Can I help you?" asked Gaara with a serious look on his face.

Gaara and I weren't the best of friends but he was good with Sakura, Naruto, and that teammate of theirs. Gaara was great friends with Naruto and good friends with Sakura. Thankfully, my relations with them helped me through to Gaara.

"No really." I replied in the same serious tone.

Gaara sighed. He knew exactly how I felt. How did I know this? His face also screams in my sleep. I've seen many things, and my mind loves to see me suffer. Now, making me suffer is seeing Sakura killed. I've screamed her name a million times sweating.

"You want a favor." He replied.

I didn't really know how to respond to it. He was right. I just wanted to see Sakura.

"I just want to see Sakura. I don't care if she comes to Suna or if you take a picture for me." I said in my normal tone.

Our conversations weren't really on the friendliest side nor the warm side. It was usually cold and silent.

"You want to go for me?" asked Gaara.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I'm supposed to go to Konoha to work out things with Tsunade. Normally, I just end up taking to her assist or Sakura."

"I can't step food in Konoha."

"Even as me?" asked Gaara.

"Don't you think they'll know something different? Ninjas normally do."

"Unfortunately, your personalities are around the same. You act as yourself. You've lived here for 4 years now and you should know exactly what I need to get: water, some supplies, and a peaceful trade. Since I have a lot of work to do, I will send Tamari with you as I myself would. If you choose to accept that is."

"Why would you do this for me?"

"You love her." Gaara replied before he walked away.

So I knew for sure that I was being obvious. I walked out the door. The elders wouldn't be outside since they have a lot of work to do and with the ANBU looking for 'Sasuke' it wouldn't be hard to cover up as 'Gaara'. Would they notice the difference? Death could end up being the sentence for going against what I was previously sentenced with, but I would get to see Sakura. See if she as ok. See how she was. Yes, I knew I had to see her.

I walked into Gaara's office in his form. His actual attire would just make the performance perfect. Gaara already knew what I was talking about. Gaara and I switched cloths as he took the form of me. Gaara needed the break anyway. I walked out the door as the Kazekage of Suna. Tamari and a few of the shanobi of the area came along by my side. If I could fool them and Tamari on the trip then the rest would be easy. I've done worse missions and harder ones. I hoped I wouldn't screw this one up as I have some in the past.

We walked all the way through the desert to Konoha. The weather was slightly friendlier there then I remembered or maybe it was just that the Suna Sun wasn't that friendly to me. Everyone was kind to me as I made my way through the gate. None of the guards noticed anything. I was beginning to think Gaara was right about our personalities. We were both exactly the same in the way we acted, except the face of him before in that killing rampage. I'd kill whomever I needed to kill but not for the fun. Now, Gaara and I have similar personalities. He acts as cold as I do, ignores those who he sees not fit to talk to, and does whatever needs to be done in a simple unemotional manner. Pretty much the same.

Some ANBU members walked by me as I took 'my' spot remaining cool. They just greeted me and went on their way. I wasn't really worried about the members. I was worried about their leaders. I've heard many things about the ANBU leaders. Some say that their amazing keen sight and vision could sight anyone being whom their not. That their powers were so amazingly skilled that no one could defeat them. I wasn't worried about fighting them. I just didn't want to be figured out.

* * *

Most of the day I didn't see Sakura nor Naruto. I saw Ino and Hinata, and every now and then I saw Choji and Shikamaru but I didn't see any sign of Sakura or Naruto. It bothered me a bit since I just finished my work with Tsunade. Apparently, Gaara stays in Konoha 2 nights and a day just to escape life of Suna for a while. It was interesting to me to see my village in a different way.

"Gaara-san?" said a female voice. I turned around to see none other the Hinata holding with a little blonde boy. I already saw Naruto and the Huuga getting married. It was nothing new to see their son and her pregnant with another. I just looked at her with my same unemotional face hoping to fool her. "How are you?"

"Ok." I replied hoping to remain the same.

"Hello, Kazekage-sama." Smiled the little boy.

"Nichika, remember. He told you to call him Gaara." Whispered Hinata.

"I'm sorry Gaara-sama." Grinned the boy. _Nichika._

"Its fine." I replied smiling at the boy. If Gaara wanted him to call him on a first name basis, then he must be in good respect with the boy.

"Naruto-kun should be around here soon with Sakura-chan and Rin-chan. Rin-chan would be glad to see you." _Rin?_

Right on cue, 4 figures entered the room. A smiling blonde, their teammate whose name always seems to leave my mind, and Sakura.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!" screamed the boy as he ran looking up at her confused.

A little girl entered the room with tears in her eyes. Sakura looked at her and picked the little girl up as and kissed her.

"Mommy, I'm sorry." Said the little girl…….mommy? _Mommy?_ _**MOMMY?!**_

That little girl must have been the girl named Rin. I couldn't believe my eyes. Sakura had a child? She deceived me and left me to believe she loved me. Did she think me a fool? The girl must be just old enough for her to be the age of the day or so I left. Sakura made me believe she loved me. She has dark hair so she must belong to the other guy. Sakura must have thought I'd be killed or wouldn't come back .Sakura made me believe she loved me. Sakura had a child with another guy and was laughing while holding her with him next to her. Sakura has left me and forget about my love for her. What happened to the nights I shared with her and told her my emotions that no one else knows about other than her. Sakura…..is holding a little girl whose clothing bears the Uchiha symbol and is wearing the necklace I gave her. Sakura…..is holding an Uchiha child. Could this be true?

* * *

**Hey all, sorry about taking so long to update. So much drama and other things. It might be a little bit till I update again, but…I WILL BE BACK!! Hopefully, ya'll don't hate me. Thanks to all who still read my stories. I couldn't ask for better readers. *Gives everyone a hug and a cookie* I will be back on again soon and update my other stories. No, I hanv't forgot about any of them. I will be back quickly. I've got so much drama going on with my house, my friends, and myself. I'm confused. If you are actually reading this can I ask you guys something? What do you do when the guy you love so much is leaving to be away all summer? My fiancé Brandon is leaving to go practice and train all summer. He lives 6 hours away from me and things are already hard on me but now he is about to go and march in Drum Core. If you don't know what it Is, Drum Core is sort of like marching band with no woodwinds (which I think is strictly wrong b/c woodwinds are the best). I trust him with all myself but he will be away all summer and I will probably not be able to see him at all. I'm so confused. I wanna make him happy and he's all mad at me b/c my best friend and ex-boyfriend told me he still has feelings for me. I love Brandon too much so it doesn't matter, but he is also my best friend. I want to support him but he's been so busy getting ready with the camps and stuff to even talk to me now. Just if you have any ideas about what to do…tell me. b/c drum core is so strict and he will be in world class one so he will be all around the world doing the tour. I'm saying yay but it's already hard never seeing him now, summer is all we have. Now, I can't even have that. Am I too selfish? Idk. Thanks again to all reading!! I love you guys.**

**DarksHiddenOne**


End file.
